In winter tires of recent years, high wet performance (braking performance and steering stability in wet conditions) as well as suitable breaking on snow performance have been demanded. To meet this demand, tires have been designed with tread patterns having an array of V-shaped crossing grooves formed in the tire circumferential direction. The technologies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-513117A, H10-324116A, H9-058218A, 2003-182312A, and 2012-096784A are known conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner.